


Rely on Me

by celeste9



Series: February Challenge Fics [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Escape, Established Relationship, F/F, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: On a mission gone bad, Jess and Karé wind up thrown in a dark room. Jess reacts badly so Karé tries to get her through it.





	Rely on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20: trapped in the dark

The room was still dark and silent and Jess was still pacing. Karé leaned her back against the wall.

“It’s like sensory deprivation. It’s torture; they’re torturing us. We have to get out of here.” Jess’ voice kept increasing in pitch and volume.

“We’ve been over the room three times, and then you went over it six more times yourself,” Karé pointed out. Maybe if they had their astromechs they could do something but the locking mechanism was high-tech and they could hardly even see it, let alone hack into it with their non-existent tools.

Jess ran her fingers over the wall. “We can’t give up! We have to get out of here!”

“We will, but you driving yourself crazy isn’t helping. Sit down for  minute; try to relax.”

“Relax? You think I should relax? We’re kriffing trapped in here!”

Karé stood, walking over to Jess so she could lay her hand on the back of Jess’ shoulder. “Babe, please calm down. It’s going to be okay.”

Jess wrenched away. “Yeah, you say that and then you just fucking sit there and nothing is going to be okay until we make it okay!”

“Babe--”

“Stop patronizing me!”

Karé took one slow breath. She was irritated and stressed but she knew that Jess was, too; Jess didn’t mean it. Karé knew why this was so hard for her. 

Jess didn’t do so well when anything was out of her control. It brought back painful memories.

“Yelling at me won’t solve anything,” Karé said, taking Jess by the shoulders and holding her, watching her face in the darkness. Her eyes had adjusted enough to move around but Jess was still barely more than a familiar shape. “Breathe for me. Please.”

After a moment, Jess did as ask, taking slow, measured breaths designed to calm. “Sorry,” she murmured.

“Don’t be sorry, babe. We’re gonna get out of this. Poe and Snap are out there; sometimes we have to put our faith in others and that’s okay. We help each other; we always do. We need them, so they’re gonna be there. And we’ll be okay.”

“I hate it,” Jess said, low.

Karé let herself lean in, wrapping her arms around Jess. “I know. I’m so proud of you.”

Jess clung, her breath hot and harsh against Karé’s neck.

Suddenly lights in the room flickered, quickly on then off, and there was a clicking sound from the door. Karé and Jess blinked at each other and then Jess ran to the door, skidding a little and nearly stumbling into it.

“The mechanism,” she said. “It’s been unlocked!” Her smile was wide and disbelieving as she slid the door open.

Karé grinned and went to her side, squeezing her elbow. “Poe and Snap, I told you. Come on, let’s get out of here.”

The corridor was still empty, but the next wasn’t. Two stormtroopers were walking ahead of them, turned away, clearly with no idea that two prisoners were escaping. Karé looked to Jess, communicating without needing to say a word.

They made quick work of the unlucky troopers and stole their blasters.

“I feel so much better now,” Jess said, hefting the blaster, and Karé couldn’t resist pressing a swift kiss to Jess’ mouth. 

“I told you we’d be okay.”

“We aren’t actually out yet.”

“Yeah,” Karé said, grinning, blaster in hand, “but this is the fun part.”

“My girlfriend’s a psycho,” Jess said, but her wide matching grin said it all.

It was all gonna be okay.


End file.
